The present invention relates to an apparatus for cooling livestock and in particular to an improved heat exchanger providing a stall mat.
A heat-stressed cow exhibits physiological reactions and abnormal behavior such as standing up and thermal panting (both of which indicate an increased respiratory rate and a higher than normal body temperature). The cow will also eat less and drink more water. These reactions cause serious side effects: the cow will produce much less milk, become less fertile and suffer higher rates of debilitating diseases such as mastitis and lameness.
To protect cows from excessive heat, dairy farmers typically employ cooling systems that spray water directly onto the cows and rely on either overhead fans equipped with mister nozzles to promote evaporation of that water, or wide-body housing barns equipped with evaporative cooling pads and fans. However, these approaches achieve limited success in humid climates and can pose problems in hot regions where water is scarce.
An alternative approach to cooling cows involves using a heat exchanger positioned beneath the bedding material or under a cushion in the stall. The heat exchanger provides a set of conduits through which chilled water can be circulated, and the bedding material protects the conduits and provides the cushioning necessary to avoid further discomforting cows that are lame that may otherwise deleteriously modify their resting behavior.